


貼身衣物被寵物咬走

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Summary: やまゆと山田涼介×中島裕翔
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, 山田涼介/中島裕翔
Series: XX時突發狀況 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Kudos: 11





	貼身衣物被寵物咬走

ゆてぃ、去哪？  
⋯⋯我洗、洗澡、啊、

攔腰截住正偷偷摸摸鬼鬼祟祟離開床鋪的大兔子，他猛然一拉就把縮著長耳朵的大兔子拉回床上，於是剛剛在手心裡藏著掖著的秘密被逼公諸於他眼前。  
大兔子手裡拿來遮擋住半張臉的熟悉布料與花紋，正是他先前急不及待褪在地上的四角內褲。  
他輕挑起眉，試圖等待他的大兔子主動解釋這番異常的舉動。  
粉嫩長兔耳在枕邊顫動著，然而大兔子只將他的內褲漸漸移動到淚痣、甚至眼下柔軟臥蠶的位置，卻仍然倔強地默不作聲。  
似乎豁出去了。  
反正都是現行犯，那就直接判刑吧。  
一手往身後臀部上的圓尾巴逗弄，另一手指尖悄然伸進黑髮髮根之間，帶繭指腹曖昧揉捋兔耳根。他的大兔子馬上在他身下夾緊雙腿，敏感扭動光裸的誘人軀體，依然有些紅腫的薄唇輕喚著他。  
本來在臀部的手心來回撫過大腿與兩腿之間，在微微硬起的性器下撥弄著兩邊囊袋，手指似乎要圈住柱身套弄，卻又只是擦過鈴口處，搔不到癢處。  
這些年來，他發現春天的大兔子最可口了。  
閃著淚水求他摸求他吻。  
咬住內褲單薄布料求他重新進入。  
丟開內褲在他全是汗的頸邊猛吸氣還求他更用力點。  
高潮迸發前惡意抵住湧出前液的出口，他的大兔子全身顫慄並哭紅了眼，求他放手的模樣相當叫人憐愛。  
這樣應該不會被告虐待小動物吧。

快說，ゆてぃ想對我的內褲做什麼？  
ヤマ的、氣味、嗯、衣櫃、

他知道大兔子對他的氣味從以前到現在早已成癮。  
最初化成人形回到身邊時，大兔子只會挨近他身邊和晾曬中的衣服動動鼻子嗅一嗅，光是聞到就滿足得露出愉快笑容；後來隨時日變本加厲，乾脆將整個身體都埋進他的衣櫃裡；直到最近，他總算找到內褲越穿越少的真正原因。  
學會負責家事的大兔子竟然也學會了說謊。  
看來內褲是被強風吹到他大兔子的小櫃子裡去了。  
柔聲誘哄著大兔子背對自己趴跪在床上，輕托起那點綴著圓尾巴的臀部翹起來，他重新進入那緊緻濕潤的蜜穴自如地頂動著腰際，同時熟悉地撫慰大兔子身上過多的敏感點，準備迅速結束第二回合再開展第三回合。  
打算趁此機會將自己一度被劫走的內褲順勢丟到床下，他的大兔子在臉壓在枕頭意亂情迷之際，竟又再伸長手抓緊他的內褲，藏在胸口與床舖之間，嘴邊破碎的言語還是讓他放棄這條顏色鮮豔樣式花俏的內褲。  
等等、這隻兔子到底是他養的還是他內褲養的？

ゆてぃ、到底在想什麼、  
啊、全都是、ヤマノ、セイエキ、  
⋯⋯嘖、  
哈啊ヤマ、我想射、想射了、唔嗯⋯⋯

他決定明天開始做個真男人不穿內褲。  
被親友知道他跟條內褲吃醋，肯定會被揶揄到天荒地老都扳不回面子。


End file.
